


Sugar

by anycsifan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pop Culture, Reader-Insert, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel saves you from a group of men and heals you, sparking a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Sugar

 

You ran down an alley in hope of escaping the creeps that were chasing you, wanting to do Hell knows what to you. Unfortunately the alley you chose was a dead end, hopefully this wasn’t a bit of cosmic foreshadowing. You looked around, hoping to find something to help you climb over the wall, like in the movies, but there was nothing.

You turned when you heard footfalls behind you and saw the group that had chased you. You backed away from the men, looking for something to put up a fight with, but again the alley failed you. “How could a dark alley possibly be this clean? Not even Kandor could’ve been this spick and span,” you thought.

“…pretty girl,” one of them said, bringing you out of your head. “Looks like you’ve run out of room, and no one in this neighborhood is going to help you.”

You sighed. He was right, but what he didn’t know is that you’re a hunter, maybe not one of the Winchester’s caliber, “ha-ha, pun,” but you should still be able to hold your own against six unarmed men right?

They approached you, three pulling out switchblades. “What is this, an overblown musical adaptation of Romeo and Juliet from the 60s?” you thought absently. As they came closer you pulled your dagger from your boot and then proceeded for fight for your life.

The three unarmed men ran off soon after the fight started, but the other three were more skilled than you expected. They’d gotten you good a few times, and they weren’t nearly as tired as you. You began wondering if these bastards were going to kill you before the local nest of vampires had a chance.

Suddenly there was a blinding light shining behind the silhouette of a man with six large wings. The men disappeared a second later. “No one’s killing you as long as I’m alive sugar,” the man said.

“Who are you?” you asked weakly.

“Gabriel, and not to brag, but I am an archangel,” he answered. “Now stand still for a second.”

He touched your temple and a warm tingling sensation spread through you. When he moved his hand away you looked down at yourself and saw that your wounds were healed. “Thank you, but why are you here?”

“I picked up on your thoughts and realized, that though you were being funny, you were also in trouble, and I wanted to help you.”

“Well, thanks again Gabriel, and it’s nice to know that someone thinks I’m funny,” you smiled in response. “But why would an angel help a human, much less a hunter like me?”

“I’m not bothered by hunters as much as my siblings. The chuckle heads known as the Winchester brothers as minor headaches, but I like them better than any other hunter I’ve met, until now,” he winked.

You blushed. “It’s nice to finally meet an angel that doesn’t hate me. I thought the only one that’s cool with hunters is Castiel, Bobby never mentioned you.”

“That’s because they aren’t my biggest fans, but enough about them, how would you like to go get ice cream?” he asked.

“I’d love to, just as soon as I turn the local vamp nest into ash,” you answered before leaving the alley way.

After you’d taken the head off of the last vampire you sat on the hood of your car watching the bodies burn. “It’s nice when the whole nest is full of greenhorns.”

The sound of wings came from your right and caught your attention. “Hello again Gabriel.”

“Hey there gorgeous, ready for a treat?” he asked with a wink.

“Other than your very presence?” you asked sarcastically.

“If you don’t want something sweet I can just leave you here with the burning vamps,” he said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, ice cream does sound good, if you’re still in the mood,” you answered.

“That’s more like it.”

 

3 months later

 

“Hey Sugar!” Gabriel said as he popped up outside the library.

“Hi Gabe, pull any good pranks lately?” you greeted with a smile.

“Only making the radio play ‘Heat of the Moment’ when Sam woke up last Tuesday,” he answered.

“You’re an asshole,” you said, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole.”

You chuckled, and then remembered the night you’d met you favorite archangel. “Say Gabe.”

“Yes Honey?”

You smiled at his sugary pet name, “What did you do to those guys from the night we met?”

“They spent the next week in Wonderland running from some rather nasty beasts, and the Red Queen,” he told you.

You nodded approvingly, “This is why I love you,” you said before kissing the trickster on the cheek.

“The feelings mutual my sweet,” he said before kissing you chastely.


End file.
